


so...mommy?

by marshmallows2345



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Mommy Kink, Praise Kink, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27491767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshmallows2345/pseuds/marshmallows2345
Summary: alex has come home after a case, and while you two are being intimate, you have a little slip-upedit- this is uploaded on my wattpad in my criminal minds one-shots book @/killing_it1967
Relationships: Alex Blake (Criminal Minds)/Reader
Kudos: 43





	so...mommy?

Most of the time when Alex came home from a case, she was usually too exhausted to say more than “hello” and give you a quick kiss. You didn’t mind it; you knew that her line of work was incredibly stressful and it took a lot out of her. But sometimes, the adrenaline would take over, and she’d need to get it out of her system. You were happy to let her take anything out on you, and she would. 

Tonight, Alex was supposed to be coming home. From what she had told you about this last case, it was stressful. You wanted her to come home and be able to relax with you. She called you around 3 in the afternoon and confirmed she’d be home that night around 8. Alex always tried to give you an approximation of when she’d get home. 

That night, as 8 o’clock approached, you couldn’t sit still. You were anxious to see Alex again, and you couldn’t wait to wrap her in your arms. Your phone buzzed on the coffee table and you saw that it was a text from Alex. She was 5 minutes away. As each minute dragged by, you grew more and more excited. When you heard the doorbell ring, you jumped up and practically ran to the door. You opened it, and you were met with a smiling Alex Blake.

“Alex! You’re home!”

“I missed you, sweetheart,” Alex said as she hugged you. 

You nestled your face in the crook of her neck and took in the slightly sweet and floral scent of her perfume. Alex stroked your hair and she kissed your cheek.

“How’s my sweetheart?” She asked as she smiled at you.

“I’m good. I missed you.”

“I know, baby, I know.”

The two of you went inside, and Alex closed the door behind her. She locked it before turning back around to place a tender kiss on your lips. Alex shrugged her jacket off her shoulders and let it fall to the floor. Her slender hands gently ran up your torso, and they gently cupped your breasts through your thin pajama shirt. She ran her tongue along your bottom lip, and you let her slip her tongue into your mouth. Her lips devoured yours. Alex was hungry for you, and you didn’t need to be an FBI profiler to know that she wanted to fuck. You pulled away from her to ask,

“Take this to the bedroom, Alex?”

“Let’s go.”

The both of you hurried upstairs to the bedroom. started unbuttoning her shirt. When you got upstairs and you saw that her shirt was half-unbuttoned, you licked your lips. You wanted nothing more than to get your mouth either on her breasts or on her cunt. As for Alex, she wanted to have you squirming on her mouth or her fingers. She wasn’t picky, and she wasn’t bad in bed either. You never once went to sleep unsatisfied when you were with Alex. Opening the door, the both of you quickly went inside. Alex finished pulling off her shirt and she tossed it aside. You pulled off your shirt, revealing your bare breasts. 

“On the bed, sweetheart. I’ve been waiting for this all day.”

You laid down in the middle of the bed and let your legs fall open. Alex nestled herself between them and she leaned down and kissed you. Her hands ran up your sides and she squeezed your breasts. Gently rolling your nipples in her fingers, Alex’s hands played you like you were a violin. Her lips were on your neck, and she left love bites wherever she went. 

“Ah, Alex, fuck,” you moaned as she sucked on your sweet spot.

She let her hand run over your stomach before resting on the waistband of your pajama pants. Tugging them down, she pulled them off your legs, but she left your panties on.

“You’re soaked already, beautiful,” she commented as she ran her finger along your clothed cunt. “Is this all for me?”

“Yes, oh my gosh, yes.”

Alex softly chuckled before moving herself down your body so her face was in between your thighs. Her hands tugged down your panties and she tossed them to the floor. 

“Oh, Y/N. You’re gorgeous.”

“Alex, please, please. Don’t tease me.”

Alex gently blew a stream of cool air on your cunt. She let one of her hands rest on your inner thigh, while the other one was on your hip. As her deep brown eyes looked up at you, her tongue licked along your folds. Your eyes fluttered closed as she flicked her tongue over your clit. That was one of the perks of dating a woman that had an expertise in language; her tongue was amazing. Alex used the hand resting on your hip to gently massage you, and she kept your thighs apart with her other hand. Her mouth sucked on your clit, and your hand instinctively went to her hair.

“Alex, fuck! Fuck, you’re so good!”

You couldn’t see it, but Alex was smirking while she ate you out. She would never brag or boast about her abilities, but there was always a quiet confidence that she could and would satisfy. Your hand pushed her in deeper, and she softly moaned. The vibrations made you whimper, and you relinquished any thoughts in your head. You didn’t think about what you were saying either, and you had a bit of a slip up when you moaned out,

“God, Alex! Mommy, please!”

Alex was caught off-guard. Did you just call her “mommy” in bed? She stopped her blissful ministrations and pulled away. You cocked an eyebrow, confused as to why she stopped. 

“Sweetheart?”

“Alex? Why’d you stop?”

“I was caught off-guard when you called me “mommy” a few seconds ago. You’re into that?”

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to, it just slipped out.”

“I didn’t say that I didn’t like it. I just never knew you were into that. I think you had a little Freudian slip there.”

“I love when you get all intellectual on me.”

Alex smiled and she moved back down to her place in between your legs. 

“You can call me mommy, baby. I like it.”

You smiled at her in response. As she nestled herself in between your legs again, you met her gaze. Her mouth dove back to your cunt, and she paid special attention to your clit. She gently slid two fingers into you, and she curled and uncurled them. Each time, she hit your g-spot, and your mouth fell open.

“Oh, oh, fuck! Mommy, right there! Please don’t stop!”

“That’s it, baby. You’re so cute,” she murmured.

Her fingers and tongue were magical as she worked your cunt. You felt a bubble-like feeling in your stomach start to surface. Your eyes fluttered closed, and Alex smirked with satisfaction. Her dark eyes gazed up at you as she ate you out and fingered you. You let out small whimpers and moans, and they were music to Alex’s ears.

“Oh, oh, fuck, Mommy! I’m so close!” You moaned out.

“Cum for me, baby.”

Your back arched off the bed as you released all over her tongue. Alex’s mouth and fingers gently worked you down from your high. Your fingers tangled in her hair and you whimpered underneath her.

“You’re such a beauty, Y/N,” Alex praised as she crawled up your body. “So fucking gorgeous.”

Your hand ran up her arm and grabbed onto her bicep as she kissed you. You could taste yourself on her lips, and you pulled her closer to you.

“As much as I’d love you to go down on me again, I want to taste you so badly.”

“I’ve been waiting for that all week.”

You pushed Alex back so you could kneel on the bed. The two of you were eye level, and you smiled at her. You unbuttoned the rest of her blouse, and you pushed it off her shoulders before tossing it to the floor. After that, you unhooked her bra and tossed it aside as well. The discarded garments lay in a heap on the floor, forgotten about until tomorrow. You placed a gentle kiss on Alex’s jawline before moving down to her neck. Your lips left a trail of soft, tender kisses along Alex’s smooth, pale skin, drawing out a soft moan from Alex. Slowly, your hands moved up her stomach to grab her breasts. Her eyes closed as she let herself feel your touch on her body. Alex smiled as she used a hand to tilt your chin up so you were looking up at her.

“Wanna eat me out, baby? Make me feel good?”

“Yes, yes, please,” you begged. 

“Alright, sweetheart.”

Alex moved herself so her back was resting against the pillows. You unbuttoned and unzipped her pants before you pulled them down her legs. Tossing them to the floor, you then pulled down her panties and threw them aside as well. You kissed her jawline before slowly making your way down her slender body. Shivers ran up her spine as she felt your lips trail down her chest to her stomach before finally stopping at her hips.

“You’re so beautiful, Mommy.”

“Thank you, baby,” she cooed as her hand gently stroked your hair. 

You moved your body down so you were eye-level with her cunt. Alex gave you a gentle smile and a small nod, and you placed a kitten-lick to her cunt. Your fingers spread her folds apart and you flicked your tongue over her clit. She gasped and let her hand rest on your head. Pushing you deeper, she smeared her wetness all over the bottom of your face. Alex loved seeing how you looked after you’d eaten her out: your chin would be glistening, your lips would be ever so slightly swollen, and you would always have this grin on your face. As for you, you loved looking like a mess for Alex. 

“Right there, baby. That’s it, sweetheart,” she cooed as she tangled her hand in your hair. 

Alex’s mouth was open, and small moans and gasps escaped her. She was so beautiful as she slowly unraveled underneath your skilled mouth. Her deep brown eyes lovingly gazed down at you as she felt your tongue all over her. 

“That’s it, baby, good girl. Fuck, you’re so good. You’re perfect.”

The praise was music to your ears, and you licked at her more fervently than before. Your hands gently massaged her hips and inner thighs and you looked up at her. She met your gaze, and she could have came at the sight of your face buried in her thighs with her hand tangled in your hair.

“Such a good girl for Mommy. You’re gonna make Mommy cum, you know that? Fuck, I’m just so fucking close.”

Hearing those words made you want to make Alex cum. You wanted her to make a mess on your face. So, you slipped a finger inside her. Her breath hitched in her throat as she felt the new stretch, but it shifted to a moan as you added a second finger. Curling and uncurling them inside her, you hit Alex’s spot every single time.

“Mmm, that’s it baby, keep it up. Fuck, you’re good.”

Alex’s breath quickened as she felt her orgasm start to bubble in her lower stomach. She couldn’t form coherent sentences; she just moaned out your name and a mixture of curses. It was beautiful watching her fall apart underneath you. Alex knew she wasn’t going to last long, and she tightened her grip on your hair. You knew that she was close. The combination of your hand and mouth was too much for Alex to last long. As her back arched off the bed and a cry erupted from her mouth, you lapped up all of her juices. You slowly worked her down from her high before pulling away. 

“You were so good for me, baby,” Alex praised as you showed her how much of a mess she made. “You look gorgeous like that.”

"Thank you, Mommy."

"Now let's get you cleaned up. Someone's a bit of a mess," she said as she tapped your chin.

“Thank you, Mommy.”


End file.
